Am I confused or not
by wislon4ever
Summary: Will questions Sonny about being gay back in April. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

This is a fanfic that I started writing a long time ago. It was based off of when will questioned Sonny about being gay back in Sami and Rafe's loft. I think it was in April. Please review and let me know what you think.

While Sonny was finishing downloading the movie, Will was finishing making some popcorn. Will comes over and sits beside Sonny on the couch and puts the popcorn between them.

Will says, "Thanks again for sharing with me. I was just curious what you went through coming out. I wish that everybody could have your outcome."

"No problem. I am one of the lucky ones I guess," Sonny replies with a grin.

The movie begins and they had decided on a comedy, maybe to really lighten the mood from such a serious conversation earlier. As the movie continues to play, they share a few laughs. At one point they accidently brush hands in the popcorn bowl. Will all of a sudden has a warm feeling all over his body with the slight touch of Sonny's hand.

Sonny grabs a piece of popcorn and looks over at will. He says, "Open up and let me see if I can throw a piece in your mouth."

Will catches it and says, "1 for 1". Sonny takes another shot and will catches it again. "2 for 2". Again, but this time it bounces his cheek.

Sonny comments, "Okay, it's my turn, I'll slaughter you in this!

Will tosses the first two pieces and he catches them both. Sonny goes, "One more and I break your record."

As will goes to grab another kernel he instead grabs a handful and throws a fist full in Sonny's face while laughing.

Sonny jumps up and playfully tackles Will on the couch. They both begin to wrestle around bit and laughing. Will finally gets the upper hand and Sonny realizes Will is a lot stronger than he thought. Will is able to straddle him and hold Sonny's hands against the couch and above his head. Then, out of nowhere, they lock eyes and slowly stop laughing. Sonny could feel Will's hands loosen on his wrist slightly.

Will slowly starts to move his face towards Sonny's. Sonny closes his eyes just as Will does and are inches away from touching each other's lips. All of a sudden they both hear a key in the door.

Will quickly releases Sonny and gets off of him. As Sami walks in, she see's Will and Sonny picking up popcorn from the floor.

She asks, "What are you boys up too?"

Sonny replies, "Great Mrs. Hernandez! Just finished a movie and we spilt some popcorn."

Sami looks at will with an odd look in her eye and asks, "Will, how was your day?"

He looks up trying to understand what just about happened and snarly states, "Don't act like you really care."

"William! I am your mother and you will not talk to me like that! Especially in front of company."

Sonny hands the popcorn bowl to Will, and touches his hand in the pass. Sonny feeling weird, but in a good way says, "I have to be going. Thanks for hanging Will hope we can do it again soon. Good day Mrs. Hernandez." As he walks out.

Sonny closes the door behind him as he can hear Will and his mother continue to bicker. Sonny begins to walk away and wonders if something just happened between him and Will. He knows Will is confused, but he has only thought of him as a friend. Sonny then realizes he can't get Will out of his mind as he continues to walk to Horton Square. His heart starts to speed slightly when he remembers the look in Will's eyes as their lips were so close to touching.

Sonny finally tells himself out loud, "No, I can't have feeling for Will Horton, like that. But why did it feel so right."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this took so long to continue, but please let me know what you think. I'm working on writing a little better.

It had been several days since Sonny had seen Will and he wasn't for sure if Will was avoiding him or if it was just in his head. He continued cleaning up some of the tables at Common Grounds and then started thinking of all the homework he needed to catch up on. He only had a few more customers in the store and closing time was rounding quick. He thought he could get a good start on his studies tonight. When he turned around to walk back to the counter, he saw Will sitting there.

"Hey Will, I haven't seen you in a while. What's up?" Sonny asked cheerfully.

"Well, I've kind of been avoiding you if you haven't noticed," Will said.

"I was wondering that. What's the problem?" Sonny asked even though he knew he probably felt awkward about their close encounter earlier in the week.

Will stuttered a little, "well...I...uhhh...am just kind of embarrassed about the other day at the loft and think I need to apologize to you."

"Hey man, there is nothing to be embarrassed about or apologize for. Sometimes people get feelings out of nowhere and when you really aren't expecting it. It happens to us all." Sonny replied.

"Yeah, I know, but I shouldn't have made you uncomfortable like that."

Sonny stood looking at Will and trying to think of the right words to ease his tension. "Man, I wasn't uncomfortable, just a little confused."

"I understand, I would be confused too, if we were just hanging out and your mom comes in and you started throwing a tantrum. I'm sorry that I acted so immature in front of you, but my mom and I just have some issues we need to work out. I thought maybe you didn't want to hang with me again after seeing the way I acted towards her," Will explained.

Sonny stood there a little dumbfounded because this was not the direction he thought the conversation was going. He thought, 'maybe I just overreacting about the incident between the two of them'. He quickly shook it off and offered, "Will, what is going on between you and your mom is none of my business, but I am here if you ever want to talk about it. And there is no reason to apologize. I'm still cool with you and would love to hang out again sometime."

Will instantly got a smile on his face. "Good, I was so worried about having this conversation with you. You really are a good friend. Okay, since we got that out of the way, I was going to see if you wanted to go to the University tomorrow, they are playing an old black and white film I have to see for my film class, but anybody is invited?"

"Sure, that sounds like fun. I've always been interested in older movies and this way you don't have to go alone," Sonny accepted.

"Awesome, see tomorrow! I'll shoot you a text of the movie and time it starts and we can meet there," Will said as he headed for the door.

As Will walked out, Sonny was now more confused than ever. Did Will just ask me out in a roundabout way.

After Will left Common grounds, he was still smiling but then caught himself. He said to himself, 'did I just ask Sonny on a date? Why is it every time I am around him, I just can't help but making a fool of myself. I wonder if he thinks there is anything more to this, but then again, do I think there is anything more? I don't know, I just need to stop thinking so deep on it and just enjoy spending time with my friend.'

The next day, Sonny and Will met in Horton Town Square to head off to the University. They were running a little late but talked the whole way there, mostly about school and work.

"So did you already get tickets or are we going to have to get them, because if not we might miss the beginning of the showing," Sonny asked.

"No, no, I already have the tickets, they were all GA so we can sit where ever we want once we get in there."

Awesome, how much do I owe you for my ticket?," Sonny asked not wanting Will to have to pay his way in.

"Don't worry about it. I asked you to come, plus I didn't want to come alone. I hate going to shows and having to sit by myself. You're actually doing me a favor," Will said with a small smirk.

As they walked into the theatre, there were a lot more people there than Will had originally planned. There were just a few seats scattered out that were still opened, but no two seats together.

Will looking hurt turned to Sonny, "Now what, do you just want to leave? I don't really want to sit alone through this thing."

Sonny said, "Hold on, I have an idea. Why don't we just go to the back wall and we can sit on the floor? That way we can at least sit next to one another and make fun of the parts we want together."

"That'll work. You will have to help me make some mental notes about the show though so I can write my review on it.

Sonny laughed and said, "We'll see about that."

They both went to the back of the theatre and slid their backs against the wall to where they ended up sitting. Just as they did, the lights faded and the movie started. As the movie continued to play they laughed a few times about some silly acting and were enjoying themselves. Sonny noticed Will yawn a couple of times and finally saw him doze off. Before Sonny could nudge him to wake him, Will's head slowly fell over and laid on Sonny's shoulder.

Sonny was in shock. He didn't know what to do. 'Should I just leave him be, or wake him up?' He reached around and gave will a small poke in his side to wake him, but all Will did was squirm a little and moved closer to him but stayed asleep. Sonny could smell Will's hair being that close and it was intoxicating to him. He looked so peaceful lying there on Sonny's shoulder, that he thought he would just let him rest.

As the movie ended and people began to rustle around, Will awoke.

"Oh man, I'm sorry. I can't believe I fell asleep, just after I got done telling you I hated to go to movies alone," Will said still trying to wake up.

Sonny let out a small laugh and offered his hand to help pull him up. Will grabbed on and was just about up when he lost his balance and pulled Sonny down with him. Sonny began laughing as he was pulling himself off Will, but Will grabbed Sonny's forearm to stop him from moving and pulled his own face to Sonny's. He met Sonny's lips lightly and gave him a very tender kiss. They both pulled away and just stared at each other wondering what just happened...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

All Will wanted to do was grab Sonny and kiss him just like he had imagined, but he stopped himself and let go of his forearm. "Sorry, I think I'm still half a sleep," Will said as he was scooting out from underneath him.

"It's okay man. No worries. Do you want to catch a quick bite to eat in HTS? Maybe I can catch you up on the movie you just slept through."

"Yeah, that would be awesome. I'm kind of hungry anyway and I will need to write that paper, so that would work out perfect." Will said.

Will couldn't help but feel awkward about the small daydream he had about kissing Sonny, but at the same time it felt right. He wondered if he would ever get over this crush he had developed on him. He was pretty sure he couldn't deny the attraction anymore.

On the walk back to HTS, Will was lost in thought and didn't say a whole lot. He was pondering if he should tell Sonny about these feelings he was having about him or if that would scare him off. Sonny was a great friend and didn't want to complicate things if Sonny didn't feel the same way. Will could swear he had caught Sonny checking him out a couple of times in the past couple of weeks.

They got to HTS and grabbed a big pretzel at one of the vendor stands and took a seat.

Sonny said, "Okay, to catch you up on the movie. It pretty much was like the original love story. Two people fall in love with one another and each are too frightened to let each other know. They purposely run into each other and there is all kinds of miscommunication. Finally by the end, they are each able to work up the courage to let each one know how they felt. Then they rode off into the sunset. You know, the usual romantic crap."

"Well it doesn't sound like I missed a whole lot," even though Will was thinking he was in the same boat. "Sonny, can I ask you something...ummm...that is...uhhhh...personal?"

"Sure Will. You know you can ask me anything. I think that we have grown very close over the past year and I trust that I can talk to you too whenever something comes up."

"Good. Okay, here goes nothing. Lately I have been having these feelings for somebody and I'm not for sure if I should act on them or just keep trying to ignore them," Will said in one breath.

"Well, from personal experience, you can ignore your feelings all you want, but they are always going to be there. I think you really need to just tell this person how you feel. You will feel so much better once you know if that person feels the same way for you and you won't have to keep wondering what will happen," Sonny explained.

"Okay...uh..well that at least gives me something to think about. You want to go get some ice cream over there," Will said pointing at the small ice cream shop.

"Only if you let me buy since you got the movie tickets."

Will smiled and nodded.

Will ordered, "I would like a small vanilla cone dipped in honey please."

Sonny looked at Will and said, "I have never heard anybody order anything like that. With honey and all."

Will swore to Sonny it was good. Sonny ordered a regular chocolate cone and they went and sat back down on a couch in HTS.

After sitting back down, Will asked Sonny if he would like to try his ice cream cones since he had never heard of it. Will reached over so Sonny could have a lick and just in time, Will dabbed his cone on Sonny's nose and started laughing.

"Really funny Will. How did I know you were going to do something like that?"

"Well I guess you know me better than I thought."

Sonny smiled while Will took his napkin and wiped the ice cream off Sonny's nose.

"I do have something I need to tell you though," Will said nervously.

"Shoot, I'm all yours, I mean ears."

"You know what I was asking you earlier? About the whole feelings thing and stuff."

Sonny nodded.

"Well these feelings are about..."

"Hey guys! What are you up too?" As they both looked up and saw Abigail standing there.

Sonny replied, "Oh not much, just hanging out and helping Will with a film paper he's going to be writing."

"Cool. You know, I've noticed that I can never see one of you without the other. You two have gotten pretty close, huh?," Abigail said.

Will could feel his stomach doing somersaults and was wondering if Abigail was indirectly calling him out on his feelings.

Will quickly covered, "We have some classes together and see each other on campus a lot. We've just become very good friends. But I got to get going so I can start on this paper." As Will was quickly getting up. "Thanks for the help Sonny."

"Sure, but I didn't think we were done with our conversation."

"Don't worry about it, I'll catch up with you later. Good seeing you cousin. We need to catch up to sometime when I don't have a million other things to do."

Abigail smiled at Will and Sonny said, "Call me if you have more questions about the movie!" As Will ran off.

"That was odd. Did I interrupt something?" Abigail asked.

"No, I'll catch back up to him later. Can I ask you a question though?" Sonny asked.

"Anything, shoot!"

"How serious were Will and Gabi when they were dating?"

"I don't know. Will always acted like it was a chore to hang out with her or do anything with her. I don't think they ever even went to a movie together and you really never saw any kind of affection between the two of them."

Sonny thought for a moment. I watched a movie at his place with him already and went to a movie with him. We've also already flirted with one another and he did fall asleep on my shoulder. He thought he would give Will a little bit more time to say something to him, but he didn't know how much longer he could hold off without falling even harder.


	4. Chapter 4

Will looked down at his watch and knew he was running a little late. Abigail and him had made plans to hangout. Finally arriving at his great-grandmas house he knocked on the door. Jennifer opened it and invited Will in.

"Hi Will. I haven't seen you in a while. Hope you're doing well. Abigail is upstairs in her room, you can go head up and I'll bring you guys something to drink," Jennifer said.

"Thanks Aunt Jen." Will headed up the stairs and into Abigails room. "Hey Abbi, sorry I'm late. Lost track of time finishing my film paper. I had to go online and rewatch some of it because I didn't see the whole movie originally."

"Oh, I thought you and Sonny went and watched that together?"

"Uh, yeah, we did, but I dozed off during it, so I needed some info about the movie to finish the paper," Will said.

"Didn't Sonny tell you he would help on that too?," Abigail asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to bother him. He is always so busy. Going to school full time, running his own business and spending time with his family. I really don't know how he does it all. He's a pretty amazing guy." As soon as those last words came out of his mouth, he wasn't for sure if Abbi would question him about it.

"He does do his fair share of everything. I just wish he could find somebody. You know, somebody that could make him happy and share his life with. He deserves somebody that can care for him and treat him the way he should be treated," Abbi said.

Will nodded his head but didn't say anything.

"And for you Mister, is there anybody special in your life right now or any potential girls?"

Will laughed, "Not really, but I guess there is this one person, that I just can't get out of my head. The feelings I have for this person, I have never felt before. "

"Have you talked to this girl or does she even know you?"

"Yes, we're actually really good friends, I just don't know if that person feels the same way or not. What would you do?," asked Will.

"I think you just have to go for it. What is love with no risk? If you don't tell her how you feel, then you will never know if something could come from it. So just go for it!"

Will said, "I'll think about it. So lets get started on this web design project you're working on. It's pretty simple how it all works."

"Yeah, for an IT freak like you it is," Abbi laughed.

Will left Abigail's thinking about her advice and that he should just go for it. What could it hurt he thought. At least then I can stop walking around wondering constantly if there is anything there between him and his best friend. He had just made it to HTS and saw Sonny standing looking down at his phone. Will thought, well, now or never. I just tell him what I'm feeling.

Will walked over to Sonny and grabbed his hand and with a tug said, "Hey, come with me real quick."

Sonny smiled, "Okay, where are we going?"

"Just come with me down this alley, I want to talk to you real quick," Will said as he didn't let go of Sonny's hand and drug him down the more secluded alley. They stopped and will looked around to make sure they were alone. He let go of Sonny's hand and stared at him.

Sonny stared back and smiled at him as well. "Okay, I think we are alone, what's the big secret that you have to tell me?"

"So...uh...you know how I told you about me having these feelings for somebody?" Will asked.

"Yes, did you take my advice and just tell the person to see if they felt the same way?"

"Not exactly but I'm working on it." Will could fill his palms getting damp. He made it this far, there was no turning back now. "Now please don't say anything until I get done talking, okay?"

Sonny nodded in agreement.

"Sonny, you know you are an amazing person. You have one of the biggest, kindest hearts I have ever seen in anybody. You are my best friend. Every time I am around you, I get that feeling of joy and when I'm not around you all I can think about is you, your incredible smile, your loving chocolate brown eyes and how it feels like you can see right into my soul when we look at each other. I can't explain these feelings any better than that, but I had to let you know."

Sonny was taken back a little bit, he of course sensed this from Will, but to actually hear him say it and say such beautiful things about him. WOW! He just stood there and looked into Will's blue eyes.

"Um...okay...I'm sorry, I just made you uncomfortable and I was afraid..." but Will was caught off guard. Sonny grabbed him from behind his head and put his lips on Will's to shut him up. Will was scared at first, but then started returning the kiss. It was so passionate and tender at the same time. Will's heart was beating so fast. When they finally broke from the kiss, Will put his arms around Sonny and just held him really tight.

Sonny could feel Will's warm breath on his neck while he was hugging him and could also feel Will's heart beating against his own chest.

"Will, I like you so much. I have been wanting to tell you for so long, but I didn't know if you were gay or not and I wasn't going to push you."

Will pulled back and looked up at Sonny. "I never said I was gay."

"Well, you just told me you like me and have feeling for me. We just kissed and I could tell you liked it too."

Will replied, "I do like you...a lot...and I really liked kissing you. It just felt so right, but that doesn't mean I'm gay. I just happen to fall for a really great person which whom I care deeply for."

"Okay, so what are you telling me? Do you want to continue denying yourself who you are or what?" Sonny asked.

"No, I just know I want 'you'. I'm still confused, but not confused about how I feel about you. I just want to see where this will go. Can we do that at first? I just need some time." Will said.

"Will, we can go at this slow. You know I am here for you," as he grabbed Will's hand, "and I want to try to make this work for us."

They both smiled and Will moved in and started kissing Sonny again. He couldn't believe he was kissing Sonny Kiriakis and it was a hundred times better than he had imagined.


	5. Chapter 5

Will was sitting in the pub with his laptop open and was trying to do some research for a school project he was working on. He kept catches himself daydreaming about Sonny though. He thought maybe if he studied at the pub, it would help him from thinking about that kiss over and over.

Gabi walks up and says, "Will...Will!"

"Uh, yeah, what's up?"

"I've just been standing here for a couple of minutes asking if you wanted some more coffee and something to eat, but you were in another world it seemed. And why do have that grin on your face. It's been there since you walked in," Gabi said.

"Oh, I don't know, I'm just in a good mood. Schools going good and life is treating me even better," Will replied.

"Well good for you Will. You deserve to be happy. Now can I get you anything?"

Will ordered his usual and went back to doing his research and daydreaming with a smile on his face. Abigail walks in and goes to talk to Gabi.

"Hi Gabi, how are things going?," Abigail asked.

Gabi replied, "Good actually. I have a question for you though. So see Will over there supposedly studying?"

Abigail turned around and saw her cousin looking like he was somewhere else but with this huge smile on his face. "Yeah, he looks like he's in a good place right now."

"I asked him why he was so happy today, but all he said was that life was treating him really well right now. Do you have any idea what that's all about?"

Abigail got a small grin on her face and thought she knew, but wasn't going to say anything to Will's ex. "I don't know, he just must be having a good day. I'll be right back, I needed to talk to him anyway about something."

Abigail walks over to Will. "So, I'm guessing you took my advice and told this person how you feel and her response was positive. And you can't lie to me, because it is written all over your face."

Will left out a small chuckle, "Yes, thank you for your advice and this person feels the same way! I don't think I could be any happier right now."

"Who is it? You can tell me now if you guys are dating."

"Not yet. We are just going to take things slow to make sure there is somewhere to go with it. I don't want to jinx anything. After we have more things figured out, I'll fill you in." Will's phone beeped. He looked down and it was a text message from Sonny. _You want to come over tonight and hang out. Maybe a little private first date._ Will's heart sped up again and smiled again before texting back, _I'll be there._

Abigail smiled and asked, "So, I'm guessing that was the secret girlfriend. I'm so happy for you Will. I don't think I have ever seen you so giddy and happy. I think this person is going to be so good for you. If you need any more advice, and I know I'm not the expert on relationships, but I would be more than happy to listen and tell you what I think."

Will thanked her and packed his stuff to leave. He yelled at Gabi to make his order to go.

Once Will got home, he raced to his room. He instantly started going through his closet looking for something to wear. "Why don't I have anything that will look good?" He finally decided on a light blue t-shirt and a dark pair of jeans. He sat on his bed and was looking through his phone when he got an idea. He grabbed his bag and ran out of the house. He thought he still had enough time to run an errand and still be on time getting over to the Kiriakis mansion.

Will was standing in front of the mansion and rang the doorbell. Moments later, Sonny answered the door. Will looked at him a smiled. Those big brown eyes, once again staring at him and the perfect smile meant for him. It took all Will had not to pull Sonny into a kiss right then and there, but then saw Adrienne walking to the door.

"Hi, Will. What are you doing here?" Adrienne asked.

Will looked at Sonny and Sonny interjected, "Oh, I asked him to come over so we could study. This computer class I'm taking is really kicking me in the butt."

"Well you boys have fun. Sonny, your father and I are going out tonight, so we won't get in until late. I trust if you need anything, you can just call my cell. It was nice seeing you Will, see you guys later." as Adrienne walked out the door.

"Thanks Sonny. I know you don't like lying to your parents, but I'm just not ready to go public with this yet. But I promise that I am working on it and with your help I'll be ready before you know it.," Will said with a little doubt in his voice.

"I told you we would go slow and I can wait this out until you are ready. You are worth it." Sonny said trying to ease any reservations Will might of had about him accepting these terms right now.

"You always know the right thing to say, don't you?", Will laughed and rubbed his hand along Sonny's arm.

Sonny smiled and grabbed Will's hand. "Let's go upstairs, I have something to show you." They ran up the stairs hand in hand until they got to Sonny's room. Sonny opened the door, and there on the floor, a picnic spread was set up.

Will looked up and asked, "What's all this for?"

"Our first date silly. Just because we aren't ready to go public doesn't mean we can't have a romantic evening in," Sonny said grinning.

Will reached over and gave Sonny a small kiss on the lips. "I love it. So what do we have to eat?"

As Sonny and Will sat and ate, they continued to talk about each other's families and just getting to know one another even better. Will felt it so easy to talk to Sonny about anything. When they finished eating, Will noticed Sonny's computer opened up to his iTunes. Will went over and started skimming his playlists.

"Anything you like on there?"

"Yeah, we have a lot of the same taste in music," Will said as he got up and turned too quickly running right into Sonny who had his drink in his hand. The drink spilt all over Will's shirt.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry," Sonny said.

"No, it's my fault, I'm just a klutz sometimes. I hope you can manage to deal with that about me," Will said laughing.

"Yeah, that's a deal breaker. This is all over, but then again, how can I go on without looking into those amazing blue eyes.," as he bent forward and kissed Will and grabbed his shirt and pulled it off him. "Let me put some club soda on this and you wear one of my shirts." Sonny threw him a shirt and continued, "or you could not put it on," while laughing.

"Hey, this is a first date, maybe we'll see what happens on the 3rd date," Will said grinning yet again.

"So there will be a third date?"

"I hope a lot more," and Will pulled him into another kiss. They ended up falling on Sonny's bed and continued to deepen the kiss. Will finally stopped it, "If I don't stop now, I don't think I will be able to."

"I am right there with you."

Will said, "I got something for you," as he pulled his bag up on the bed with them. He pulled out a picture frame and handed it to Sonny.

"Wow! This is the photo of us on the beach about a year ago when we first met. I can't believe you still have it," Sonny said with excitement.

"Of course I still have it. This way you can wake up every morning see us together," Will laughed.

They scooted up on the bed and laid down. They wrapped their arms around each other and just laid there staring at each other. Next thing Will knows, is that he opens his eyes and his head is laying on Sonny's chest with an arm wrapped around him. Sonny stirred a little and pulled Will closer.

"Uh...Sonny, what time is it?" Will asked sleepily as he snuggled in deeper to him.

Sonny turned and looked at the clock. "It's 8:30 in the morning."

Will jumped up real quick, "Oh crap, I'm suppose to watch my sisters and my brother at 9 for my mom." He quickly put on his shoes, grabbed his back pack and ran over and gave Sonny a kiss.

Sonny responded to the kiss and then said, "I think I could wake up like this every morning."

"I could too," Will said while walking out the door. He stopped at the door, smiled at Sonny, "By the way, brush your teeth. I'll miss you."

Will rushed down the stairs and ran in to Adrienne.

"Will, what are you doing here so early?"

"I...uh...forgot my bag last night." As he rushed out the door.

Justin comes in and asks Adrienne who that was she was talking to.

"Will Horton. He said he forgot his bag here last night while studying with Sonny."

"Oh, then why do you have that look on your face, like you just caught somebody in a lie?" Justin asked.

"Well, I just find it weird that Will Horton just left the mansion this morning and he was wearing Sonny's shirt."


	6. Chapter 6

Will walked into the loft and knew he was late, but his mom still had enough time to make it to her appointment.

"Will! Where have you been?" Sami screamed.

"Mom, I'm here and you have plenty of time."

"You didn't even come home last night and why didn't you answer your phone when I called? I know that you are an adult now and in college, but you have to let me know if you're not coming home. Where were you?" Sami asked again.

"I was at a study session with some friends and we just fell asleep. Can you please stop pressuring me and yelling. I thought we were trying to work through our issues?"

"I know, I know. I was just worried about you. Now your brother and sisters are in their room watching a cartoon. I have already fed them breakfast. I also have lunch made for them in the refrigerator. All you will need to do is heat it up. I should be back around 5 this evening. If you need anything call my cell. Thank you and I love you. We will get through these issues," Sami said as she was running out the door.

Will walked into the kids' bedroom and sat on the floor beside them. "Hey little guys, what are we watching today?"

Johnny said, "Will, you know, the Fresh Beat Band."

Will laughed and should have known. He sat and played with them for a little. Will sent Sonny a quick text, _I miss you already._ Will received a reply almost instantly, _I miss you too. What time is your mom going to be back. I have to work at 5 and I thought I would drop off your shirt. _Will replied and said, _Not until later this evening, stop by ASAP._

Will was just finishing the dishes from lunch when there was a knock at the door. He answered and Sonny was standing there holding his shirt.

"Shirt fresh, clean and folded, just for you," Sonny said as handing it to Will.

"Thanks, you didn't have to do that. Come in, you can help me entertain the rugrats until you have to go to work," Will laughed.

"Awesome, this should be an exciting afternoon."

Johnny walked over and asked, "Who is this Will?

"Don't you remember my friend Sonny?"

"Oh yeah!" Johnny looked at Sonny, "Did you come to play with us?"

"You bet I did. I was wondering if you wanted to make a fort out of the living room? And for you two," looking at Sydney and Allie, "a house?"

The kids all jumped up and down and shouted with excitement. They all wanted to know what they needed to do first.

"Well, lets go gather as many sheets and blankets as we can so we can start building it," Sonny told them.

As they ran to their room to gather the materials, Will looked at Sonny with a smile and said, "I hope you know what you are getting into here."

The kids came out with their sheets and blankets. Sonny, Will and the kids started draping the sheets and blankets around the furniture and making different rooms under them. Johnny had half of the living room for his fort and the girls had the other half for their living areas.

After playing for a little bit, Will asked if they were ready for their afternoon snacks. Johnny asked, "Can we eat them in our fort with you and Sonny."

Will agreed and got their food ready. They all sat underneath their creation in the living room. There were blankets and pillows under it and it actually turned out kind of cool. After they finished with their snack, Sonny said, "Okay, now you know what time it is?"

"No what time is it Sonny?," Allie asked.

Sonny jumped up and said, "It's tickle time," and they all jumped up and started tickling each other. Will could hear them all laughing and having a good time as he was cleaning the kitchen back up again. He yelled at Sonny, "Do you mind if I run the trash out?"

"No go for it," he yelled back as they all continued to play under the fort/tent.

When Will returned, everything was quiet. He bent down to see what was going on. When he looked in, the kids were all asleep and lying around Sonny. He smiled at Will and whispered, "I don't know the last time I had this much fun."

Sonny slowly inched his way out, but not before putting the cover over the three.

"Will, thank you for inviting me over. I really did have fun. Too bad I have to run to go to work."

"I understand, you made my Saturday better than I could ever expected." Will said as he reached over and gave Sonny a long passionate kiss.

When they finally broke the kiss, Sonny said, "I will text or call you later. Tell the kids I said 'Bye'."

"I will and see you soon," Will said with one last peck on the lips. Then out of nowhere, they heard three little voice, "Byyyeee Sonny" and then a lot of little giggle."

Will and Sonny looked at each other and laughed too. Will said, "I don't think they saw anything."

...

Sami was walking to the loft thinking Will was going to be upset with her because she was later than she had originally planned. She walked into the loft and Will was sitting on the couch watching TV. The loft was clean and she instantly started to apologize to Will. " I am so sorry Will. I did not mean to be this late, just things kept popping up at work."

"Oh, it's no big deal. The kids are in their room playing and I ordered food from the pub for dinner. I'll run and get it now." Will said as he gave his mom a hug and walked out the door.

Sami thought, wow, he is in a very good mood. I wonder why? As she smiled and walked into the kids' room. "Hey guys I'm home!"

The kids rushed her and gave her a hug. "Did you guys have a good day with Will?"

They were all real excited. Johnny said, "Yes! Sonny was here and he helped us build a fort and we played. I really like Sonny, can he come over more often?"

"Yeah mom," Sydney said, "he is a lot of fun."

Sami looked at them a little confused. "Sonny was here?" she asked.

"Yeah, and we really like him," Johnny said again. "But not like Will likes him."

Sami was really confused about that statement, she asked, "What do you mean, 'not like Will likes him?'"

Johnny replied, "Will likes Sonny like you like Rafe."

"Why would you say that Johhny?"

"Because they thought I was taking a nap and when Sonny left, I saw Will kiss him."

Sami laughed, "Oh Johnny, I'm sure that's not what you saw."

"Yes it is. I'm not lying mommy. Are you mad at me?" Johnny asked.

"Oh sweetie, no. I'm happy you guys had a good time today with Will and Sonny." Sami sat there and let those last statements sink in. Will couldn't have kissed Sonny she thought. Johnny must have just mistaken it for something else. She shook it off and sat the table for dinner and waited for Will to return. She thought, Will has been a lot better lately, but we've been working on resolving our issues.

Will walked in with a couple of bags. "Dinner is served," he said as he unpacked all the food. They all sat around the table to eat.

Sydney asked, "So when will Rafe be back from his trip?"

"He will be back tomorrow," Sami answered.

After dinner, Will was cleaning up. Sami asked Will, "So, the kids said Sonny was here today."

"Umm...yeah, he brought me over some books for this project I'm working on. There's not a problem is there?"

"No, not at all. The kids said they had a really good time with you two and they want him to come over again," Sami said.

"Well he just stopped by before going to work and played with the kids a little bit. No big deal," Will said and instantly changing the conversation, "So everything at work go okay today?"

"Yeah, I got a lot done and thank you again for doing this."

"They're my sisters and brother. I don't mind it, but I am tired and going to lay down now if you don't need anything else," Will said.

"No that's fine, I'll finish up in here. Thanks again," she called out as Will went to his room.

Sami continued to ponder all the changes in Will's attitude lately and what she heard about him and Sonny from the kids. She finally brushed it off and finished the dishes. She thought it was best not to ruin a good thing between the two of them just when they seem to be getting along.


	7. Chapter 7 Boyfriends

Will was walking through HTS texting Sonny. _Okay, this texting and talking on the phone is not working for me. It's been a couple of days since we've seen each other._ Will knows that they both have been extremely busy lately, but he wanted to see Sonny today. Will received a text back, _I'm at work until close tonight, but I agree, why don't you stop by around closing time and we can 'hang out' :). _Will quickly replied, _I'll be there! :p)._

Will walked over to the table his grandma Marlena was sitting out. "Hey grandma, I hope you weren't waiting long."

"No, not at all. I just got here. You're right on time."

"Good. I am so happy that we can have lunch together, it seems like it has been forever since we got to chat," Will said.

Marlena got up and gave Will a hug. "You seem like you are in a great mood. Your mom has told me that things seem to be going really good for you right now. Do you want tell me what's going on in your life that is making you so happy?"

"I don't know. School is going really well, mom and I are actually getting along and I'm seeing somebody now."

"HA! I knew there was somebody new in your life. So, spill, tell me all about this person!," Marlena said.

"I think I have found the most perfect person ever. Kind, generous, caring, just everything anybody could ask for," Will explained.

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Just a couple of weeks, but we've known each other for a lot longer than that," Will exclaimed excitedly.

"I am so happy for you. You deserve somebody that makes you this happy. So, when do I get to meet this person?," Marlena asked.

Sami was walking by when she noticed them sitting there. "Oh, hi you two. Are you having lunch?"

"Yes we are sweetie. Will, do you mind if your mother joins us?," Marlena questioned.

"No, no, no. I don't want to interrupt your guys' lunch," Sami said.

"No, its fine mom. Join us, it will be nice for all of us to be together. Especially since we all seem to be in a good place right now," Will offered.

Sami smiled and pulled up a chair.

"Will was just telling me about how good things are going for him right now. And how are things going for you sweetie?" Marlena asked Sami.

"Things are really going good for me too. I never thought I would see the day where we could all sit down and have lunch together. This just makes everything even better," Sami said.

Marlena smiled and asked Will, "So have you talked to your mom about your new relationship?"

"Umm...no not yet. I mean it's still very new and I want to make sure things are going to work out first before going public."

Sami sat there for a minute and thought, maybe there is something Will isn't telling me. She thought maybe she could ease into that conversation because she wanted to see if there was actually something going on with him and Sonny. Not that it would be a big deal, especially since she has never seen Will so at peace and happy.

"That's great Will. I really do hope everything works out. I'm sure it will if this person really knows you. You are a great guy," Sami said choosing her words very carefully. "Oh my gosh mom. So I guess Sonny Kiriakis stopped by the loft the other day and the kids just can't stop talking about how fun they had with him."

"That's good. Little kids are always a very good judge of character. What was he doing at the loft?," Marlena asked.

Will immediately interjected, "Oh, he had just stopped by to give me a shirt for the club that I joined at school. I just forgot to take when I left the meeting."

"Oh, I thought you said that he brought you some books over for a project you were working on," Sami questioned.

Will nervously all of a sudden realized his mistake but quickly covered, "Oh he..ahh...did along with the shirt I forgot."

"Oh, anyway, the next time you see him, you can tell him he can babysit anytime he wants," Sami laughed.

Marlena sat there and was being very observant of the situation. Will looked up at her and she just smiled at him.

"Yeah, I will do that, but I'm not for sure the next time I'll see him. Well, shall we order our food?," Will asked.

They picked up their menus and placed their orders with the waiter.

"So Will, what are some of your favorite classes thus far," Marlena asked.

"I'm really enjoying my film class and of course I love all my computer classes."

"I don't know where you get your smarts for all the computer stuff, because it defiantly doesn't come from me," Sami said.

Will laughed and said, "I don't know, it just comes very easy to me."

Marlena said, "You just do what makes you happy honey. That's all your mom and I want. As long as you are happy we will be happy."

Sami agreed and they continued there with their lunch. Afterwards, they all gave each other hugs and went their separate ways. Will needed to finish up some school work before he had to go meet Sonny in the evening.

Will arrived at Common Grounds just when it was closing. He walked in and Sonny was just finishing up clearing off some tables. Will snuck up behind him and gently wrapped his arms around his waist. Sonny stopped and said, "Umm...my date is going to be here in a minute and I don't think he would appreciate you touching me like this."

Will stepped back and slapped Sonny's butt, "Ha ha, real funny mister."

Sonny turned around laughing and gave Will a quick peck on the lips. "Do you want to help me finish up here?"

"Sure, what do you want me to do?"

"How about go turn the closed sign on and lock the door. Then, if you would, just wipe down the tables."

Will started towards the door to do the things Sonny asked, "So am I officially on the clock right now?"

"I think I would get in trouble having you on the clock with what we are going to be doing." Sonny said.

Will laughed and walked over to him. He grabbed him with both hands by his shirt and pulled them together. "What exactly are we going to be doing?," as Will pulled him into a deep kiss.

Sonny wrapped his arms around Will while kissing and led him to the sofa. He pushed Will down on to it and got on top of him while still making out. Will was getting caught up in the moment and started unbuttoning Sonny's shirt. After he got done with the last button, he push Sonny's shirt off of him.

Sonny broke the kiss and asked Will, "Are you sure this is okay with you?"

Will looked up into Sonny's eyes and said, "This is what I want, YOU!"

Sonny leaned back down and started kissing him again. There was a sudden knock on the door. "Sonny! Are you still in there?" a voice came from outside the front door.

"Ugghhh, you have got to be freaking kidding me right now," Will said. "She has got to have THE worst timing of anybody I have ever met!"

Sonny giggled and pulled himself up, "umm...yeah, one minute," he said as he was quickly buttoning his shirt back up. Sonny looked at Will and Will smiled back at him.

"I'll just be in the backroom until you get rid of her."

Will scampered off and Sonny went to the door to unlock it and let Abigail come in.

"Hey Abbi, what's going on? You're here awfully late," Sonny said.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I forgot my mom told me to pick up some coffee she ordered for the doctor's convention at the hospital tomorrow. She would have killed me if I didn't get it."

"Yeah, I have that in the back," Sonny remembered.

Abigail sat her purse down on the counter and started following Sonny to the backroom. He stopped her and said, "Uhh, just wait here, I'll be right back with it." Sonny walked in the back and Will was standing there with the coffee handing it to Sonny.

"Here you go," Will said with giving Sonny a peck.

He smiled and said, "I'll get her outta here as quickly as possible."

Sonny walked out and handed Abigail the coffee. "Here you go, that should be all of it."

"Thank you Sonny," Abigail said while looking at his shirt. "Please don't tell me you walked around all day like that."

"Like what?" Sonny said looking at himself.

"Your shirt isn't buttoned correctly. What have you been doing?," She asked.

"Uhhmm, I've just been so busy lately I'm losing it I think," Sonny laughed.

"So, I hear you have somebody new in your life." she said.

"What? Where did you hear that?" he asked frantically.

"From you just now, I can tell by how you answered, so spill."

"Well, I have met somebody. He is the most handsome, cutest guy ever. He is so kind and makes me feel like I am worthy of him. I really want this to workout. I can't get him out of my mind and it's just making me crazy," Sonny said temporarily forgetting that Will was standing in the backroom

Will stood close to the door and was listening to everything Sonny was saying about him. He couldn't feel any better than he did right then and there. Listening to such great things being said about him from the guy he was falling head over heels for.

Abigail was excited, "This is so great Sonny! I can just see the glow from you when you were talking about him. So when do I get to meet this perfect guy?"

"Soon hopefully," Sonny said. "I've just never felt like this about any of my other boyfriends."

"Well good for you. I better get going, but you keep me updated on this amazing guy. We will have to double date sometime."

Abigail walked out the door saying bye and thanks again.

As soon as she was gone, Sonny yelled, "The coast is clear!"

Will walked out and grabbed Sonny again. "So, I'm handsome, cute and make you crazy? And I'm now your boyfriend?"

Sonny started to stutter, "Well, I...I...didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"Sure you did," Will said smiling and looking into Sonny's eyes. "You are my boyfriend and nobody else can have you." Will went in for a kiss. It was one of the more passionate kisses they had yet to share.

The door opened and Abigail came back in, "Hey Sonny I forgot my puurrrr..." She froze looking up and seeing Will and Sonny kissing so passionately. Her mouth opened and just staring.

Will and Sonny broke the kiss and were in shock. Sonny was first to speak, "Abigail, it's not what you think."

Will came out of his shock at that moment. "Wait, that's not true. It is what you think," and he grabbed Sonny's hand and looked at him.

Abigail was still just froze. Will finally said, "Well say something, anything, please."

Abigail finally closed her mouth and it turned into a smile. "Why didn't I put two and two together," she said. "I am almost speechless. I don't think I could think of two more deserving people to be together that make you each so happy." She ran over to them and put her hands around both of them and pulled them into a hug. Will and Sonny looked at each other and smiled as Abigail was hugging them.

"Okay, since you know about us, you have to keep this a secret until we are ready to tell everybody," Sonny clarified.

"Not a problem. I am just so giddy and happy right now. So how long has this been going on?"

Will said, "I've had a crush on Sonny for a very long time, but we just started dating a couple of weeks ago. But nobody knows about me or us and I'm still working up the courage to tell my family and friends."

"Will, you have nothing to worry about. We all love you and if somebody does have an issue, it's not your issue, it's theirs. All that matters is that you are happy and I can tell that for a while now you have been extremely happy. I just didn't know it was my cousin that made you so happy like this. So maybe after everything gets out in the open we can all go on a double date. Wow! Just wow. I love you both so much."

Will and Sonny both blushed and put their arms around each other. "Thank you Abigail for being so supportive. It means a lot to me," Will said.

She smiled, "Okay, well I am off and will let you two get back to...well you know," she giggled as she grabbed her purse and practically skipped out the door.

"Wow, that went really good," Sonny said.

"Yeah, I know, 'boyfriend'." Will said as he gave Sonny another kiss.

"As much as I want to continue this, I really want out first time to be special and not here in a coffee house on some sofa," Sonny said.

"You are so sweet and romantic. How could I not fall for you."

Sonny laughed and said, "Well lets lock up and I will walk you home."

They left the coffee house and started towards Will's place at the loft. It was getting pretty late and nobody was really around so Will took Sonny's hand as they walked. When they arrived at the front of the building, they looked at each other. Then they both looked around to make sure nobody was watching them so they could give each other a quick kiss goodnight.

As they were kissing each other, off in the distance in the bushes, somebody was watching though and very intently.

They broke their kiss and Will said, "Sonny, I just wanted to tell you, that I...uh," Will contemplated if he should tell him that he loved him, "I will miss you until we meet again."

Sonny smiled and said, "Same here." They broke hands and Will walked in as Sonny took off towards the mansion. It was a dark night, darker than usual. Sonny felt like somebody was following him, but kept going. He finally stopped and turned around to see a masked figure with a baseball bat.

"This is your only warning, STAY AWAY FROM WILL HORTON!"

Then the baseball bat swung hard and fast right in Sonny's side. He didn't have a chance to defend himself. He heaved over from the blow just in time for another one. This one hit him on the other side and he fell over hitting his head on the pavement.

Sonny laid their on the sidewalk unconscious with a small amount of blood dripping out of his mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

Bo and Hope just left the police station and started to walk home.

"I am so happy we finally wrapped up that investigation tonight. If we would have known it would go this late into the evening, we would of drove," Hope said.

Bo took off his jacket and put it over Hope's shoulders. "I know, it got chilly out too. No moon tonight so that's why it's so much darker than usual."

They began walking through HTS and started towards their house. "That would explain why there is practically nobody out as well as it being so late."

They continued to walk together and talking about the case that they just finished. Both agreeing that hopefully there won't be any big crimes for a while. They both turn a corner and bump into to somebody and knock them to the ground.

"Sorry pal," Bo said, "we didn't see you coming around the corner." Bo put his hand down to help the guy get off the ground. He kept his head down and cleaned his hands off.

"No problem, I wasn't looking where I was going. It's been a while since I've been back in Salem and so much has changed. I was just heading to my mom's to surprise her."

Hope thought she recognized the voice and bent down to get a better look at him. "Eric? Is that you?"

The guy looks up and says, "Hope? Uncle Bo? Oh my gosh. How are you guys? It's been so long since I've seen you."

Bo shocked to see his nephew said, "Eric man, come here and give us a hug. What are you doing back in town?"

"Well, it's been so long since I last saw any family, I thought it would be a good time to make a visit. I guess I've been gone for so long, I think I'm walking in circles," Eric said.

Hope looked at him and smiled, "Why don't you walk with us, we go right by your mom's place."

"That'd be great, I feel bad that I didn't call first to let her know I was coming, but I was supposed to be here hours ago. My plane had a significant delay and then my baggage was lost. You know how it all goes when you travel at last minute."

As they walked, they chatted about the different things going on in their lives and caught one another up. As they were making another turn down an even darker street, Hope stopped. "Do you guys see that up there?"

"What?," Bo asked.

Hope took off running to the person she saw lying on the sidewalk not moving. Bo and Eric arrived to hear her yell for Bo to call an ambulance. Eric squatted down beside Hope and saw a young boy terribly hurt with lots of blood all around him.

"Oh my gosh, he doesn't look good at all!" Eric said.

Hope checked for a pulse and found one, but it was very weak.

"Do you know who it is?", Eric asked.

"Yes. This is Sonny Kiriakis. Justin and Adrienne's youngest son. I need to call them. Don't touch anything," Hope demanded.

Bo came over and said that the ambulance will be here in a few minutes. He just then realized who the young man was on the ground. "Oh my God! Sonny! Who in the hell would do this to him?"

"Hope is calling his parents right now," Eric told him.

Bo took Sonny's hand and held it until the ambulance arrived. They loaded Sonny up and Bo went with him. Hope stayed behind with the other police officers to finish going over the crime scene. She told Bo she would be there as soon as she was done.

After the ambulance was gone, Hope told Eric he should get going. It was already late and he needed to get to his mom's place.

* * *

John and Marlena had just finished a TV show and some hot tea and were getting ready to go to bed when there was a knock at their door. They both looked at each other wondering who could be visiting so late.

They both went to the door and opened it, to their surprise, it was Eric.

"Eric! What are you doing here!?," Marlena yelled and stunned.

"Thanks mom, good to see you too," he said smiling.

"Come here honey," Marlena exclaimed as she grabbed him and gave him a great big hug.

They invited him in and John asked, "Where are your bags?"

"Oh it's a long story. I just get into town and there is already all kinds of excitement I run into."

"What are you talking about?," Marlena asked.

He explained the travel debacle and then running into Uncle Bo and Aunt Hope and then he told them about coming across a kid that was beaten in the street and he wasn't for sure if he was going to make it since he had such a weak pulse.

"Oh my!" Marlena said, "Did Bo or Hope know who it was?"

"Ummm...yeah, I can't remember his first name, but he was young with dark hair, I think Bo and Hope said he was Justin and Adrienne's youngest son."

Marlena jumped up, "It was Sonny Kiriakis?"

"Yeah that was his name."

John gave Marlena a weird look because she seemed very frightened. She walked over to the window and tried to decide what to do. She knew from her earlier conversation with Will, that something was going on between the two of them. She actually knew for quite some time about Will's feelings, but she left it alone because she knew he would come talk to her when he was ready.

Marlena turned around, "Eric, I am so sorry, I know that you just got here and we need to catch up, but I have to go take care of something right away."

"Honey, it's kind of late. Don't you think it can wait until tomorrow?" John said.

"No. Tomorrow could be too late. If Sonny is as bad as Eric said, he might not make it through the night. I am so sorry Eric. Please make yourself at home. John can borrow you some clothes until the airport finds yours and he will show you to your room."

Marlena quickly grabbed her jacket, purse and phone and walked out the door telling John, "I'll call you to let you know I'm safe when I get to the hospital." As she ran out of the penthouse, she grabbed her phone and tried to stay calm and dialed Will's number.

"Ugghhh...hello...ugghhh...grandma? Why are you calling me so late?" Will asked drowsily.

"Hi honey, I know it's late and I'm sorry to wake you. But I really need to talk to you. Is there any way you can meet me outside your building in 10 minutes?," Marlena asked.

Will, now more alert and awake asked with a frightened voice, "Is everything okay grandma?"

"I hope so, but can you please meet me down here and be dressed, we need to go somewhere."

"Okay, okay. I will be down in a couple of minutes." Will agreed.

Marlena hung up and dialed Bo. "Bo, this is Marlena, can you tell me anything about Sonny's condition?"

"I'm here with Justin and Adrienne and all they told us is that they needed to do emergancy surgery and something about swelling around the brain. I'm going to be honest with you, it doesn't sound very positive right now."

"Thank you Bo. I'll be there shortly."

When Marlena arrived, Will was already sitting outside and crawled in the passenger seat as she pulled up to a stop.

"Okay grandma, tell me what's going on, I'm starting to get scared."

"Listen, I know you didn't want me to know this until you were ready and you can tell me if I'm wrong, but I know that you and Sonny have been seeing each other."

Will got real quiet and didn't say anything. He was sitting there wondering how his grandma knew and if this is what she was all worried about. Finally Will spoke, "Grandma, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I have been seeing Sonny and I was just waiting for the right time. I understand you might not understand how I can have feelings for another man, but I do. I think I love him and there is nothing you can do to change my mind, it's just how I feel. This is just something you're going to have to deal with."

"Oh sweetie, I have known way before you started dating Sonny and I do not judge you. You know all I want is for you to be happy and I know you are right now."

"Wait! Wait! You've known for a long time and never said anything? And where are you taking me?" Will asked confused

"Honey, it was something you had to figure out on your own and I knew you would come and talk to me about it when you were ready. I'm sorry I had to come to you first, but something happened tonight and you deserve to be there." Marlena said.

Will looked over at his grandma and saw a few tears coming down her cheeks, "Grandma, what is going on!?" Will yelled.

They pulled up to the hospital just as will asked her. She stopped the car and parked it. "Listen, you need to be very strong right now. Sonny was in a serious accident tonight and the last time I checked in, he was still in surgery and they weren't for sure if he is going to make it."

Marlena grabbed Will's hand and looked into his eyes. She still had a few tears rolling down her face and she could tell Will was still processing what she just told him. She could feel his hand getting very sweaty and his big blue eyes start to glass over. His breathing started to speed up and he continued to stare at her. Finally a tear made it down his cheek. He pulled his hand away from his grandma and stared at the dashboard.

"Honey, I know this is a shock to you, but let's go in and check to see how things are going."

All Will could mustard was a whispered "no."

Marlena let him sit there for a few more minutes. Until she heard will again repeating quietly, "no, no, no," with another tear coming down his face.

"Look at me Will!" Marlena grabbed his face to force him to look at her, "Sonny needs you to be strong for him right now. He needs you." She wiped his tears from his eyes and continued, "lets go and be there for him and be his strength."

Will slowly nodded and opened the door. Marlena rushed over to put her arm around him as they slowly walked into the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

Will and Marlena started to walk into the hospital. As they entered the waiting room, they saw Justin, Adrienne, Bo and Hope all standing together talking. Will could tell by the expression on Sonny's parents face, that they were extremely worried and scared. Will went and sat down in a chair in the corner, still in disbelief that this was really happening. He whispered to himself, "This is just a bad dream and I'm going to wake up from it."

Marlena stood near him and said, "I'm going to go talk to Sonny's parents and see if there is an update on his condition."

Will was still in his own world, staring blankly straight ahead, still with glassy eyes. He nodded very gently. Marlena bent down and kissed his forehead and walked over to the Justin, Adrienne and the others.

"Adrienne, I'm so sorry for what has happened. Is there any news on Sonny?" Marlena asked as she gave her a hug.

Adrienne sniffled and replied, "No, we haven't heard anything. Just that they had to take him to surgery right away. What are you doing here? How did you hear about this?"

Bo jumped in and said, "Eric, Marlena's son, was with Hope and I when we found Sonny. He was on his way to his mom's place."

"Honey, I just wanted to come and give you my support. Also, I brought Will. I don't know if you know this or not, but Sonny and him are very close friends. I thought it would be nice if he was here as well to offer some support. He said that he had saw Sonny earlier this evening before the accident." Marlena explained.

Adrienne shook her head in acceptance. Bo asked, "I think we need to question Will to see if he knows anything about what happened tonight."

Bo walked over to speak with Will. "Will, how are you doing?"

Will looked up at him blankly and then looked straight ahead again.

"Listen buddy, I know that you are in a little shock right now, but you can really help your friend if you can tell me exactly what happened this evening."

Marlena walked over to Bo and Will and took a seat. Bo looked at her and kind of shrugged.

Will mumbled something and neither Bo or Marlena could hear. "What was that honey?" Marlena asked.

"It's my fault. It's all my fault." Will whispered under his breath and finally another tear came down his face.

"How is this your fault will?" Bo asked. "Tell me what happened this evening."

After a couple of minutes, Will finally spoke, but without looking at anybody, just staring straight ahead. "I went to the coffee house close to closing time. Sonny and I were chatting and I was helping him clean up. Abigail stopped by to pick up some coffee for the hospital then left. We finished cleaning and Sonny said he would walk with me back to my place. We got to my place and I went in and Sonny continued on his way home."

"So, how is this your fault?" Bo continued with his questioning.

"I should not have had him walk me home. Why did he have to walk me home?" Will still staring ahead and speaking in such a low voice, it was hard for Bo and Marlena to hear him.

"Honey, this is not your fault. The only person at fault is the person that did this." Marlena offered.

Will still sat and didn't say anything. "Will, on your way back to your house, do you remember seeing anybody. Walking by anybody or noticed somebody watching you guys?"

"No."

"Okay. I will give you some time, but if you think of anything else, let me know, okay." Bo stated.

Marlena rubbed Will's back gently trying to offer some comfort.

Bo walked back over to the others. "Will couldn't give me much information about tonight, but did say that Abigail was at the coffee shop after closing too. I think I need to get a statement from her to see if she saw anything."

Justin and Adrienne both thanked Bo and Hope for doing the investigation. They said that they would come back as soon as possible after talking to Abigail. As they left Justin hugged his wife and promised everything was going to be alright.

Dr. Jonas was walking down the hallway towards them. Adrienne pulled away from Justin and took his hand as she saw Daniel coming their way. "Daniel, please tell me everything is going to be okay."

"I was able to go in and stop the internal bleeding. His left kidney is damaged, but should heal okay. Our biggest worry right now is his brain. It seems when he fell and hit his head on the concrete, it has caused some swelling. We have him on some anti-inflammatory medication to see if that will bring the swelling down. There really isn't anything else we can do at this point. It's now a waiting game. The next 24-48 hours are very critical. We will keep a close eye on him."

Justin stepped in, "Can we see him now?"

"They are just finishing up in surgery. As soon as they are done, you'll be able to see him for a few minutes."

They both thanked him and hugged each other again. Adrienne looked over and saw Will sitting in the chair in the waiting room. He had his knees pulled up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them. She could tell that he looked just as frightened as she did and his eyes were red from crying. She walked over to him and Marlena.

As she arrived, Marlena stood up, "I'm going to go get you some coffee and something to eat. I'll be right back."

Adrienne nodded as Marlena walked off and saw that Justin went with her. She slowly reached over and touched Will's hand to hold it. She squeezed and said, "Will, you know how strong Sonny is, he is going to be just fine. We just need to stay strong and pray."

Will slowly turned his head and looked at Adrienne. Another tear rolled down his cheek. Will finally spoke.

"Sonny is my best friend. He has been there for me this past year, the toughest year of my life yet. He was the one I would go to when I was feeling lost or troubled. He is the one that let me cry on his shoulder. He is the one that would never judge me. He is the one that would listen. He is the one that held my hand when I felt all alone." Will sniffled, but continued, "He is the one that showed me you can't choose who you fall in love with." Will started crying and Adrienne wrapped him in a warm hug. He cried, "I can't lose him. He means too much to me."

Adrienne continued to hold Will until Marlena got back. Marlena handed Adrienne her coffee. "Justin told me about Sonny coming out of surgery. Will and I will continue to pray for him, but I think I'm going to take him home. It doesn't sound like he will be able to have any visitors tonight. If you or Justin need anything, don't hesitate to give me a call."

Adrienne looked at Will and held his hand, "I will let you know as soon as they allow him to have visitors. I'm guessing it won't be until sometime tomorrow."

Marlena grabbed Will and led him out of the hospital. "Everything will work out Will. I promise. Sonny is strong and will be back to his old self in no time."

* * *

When Bo and Hope arrived at the Horton house, Jennifer opened the door immediately. Hope apologized about calling so late.

"That's okay. It sounded important and Abigail and I were still up watching a movie." Jennifer said. "Come in. Why do you need to talk to Abigail?"

"Yeah, why do you have to talk to me? Did I do something?" Abigail asked.

"No. Why don't we go sit down in the living room?" Hope pointed.

After they all sat down, Hope looked at Abigail. "Abigail, there was an accident tonight and Sonny Kiriakis got hurt."

"Sonny! What happened? Is he okay?" She asked frightened.

"We're not sure right now. We found him on a side street and he was beaten to the point of unconsciousness. He's in surgery right now." Hope explained.

"Oh my God. Mom, we have to get down there now."

"Hold on, I'm going to call your Aunt Adrienne to check on her." Jennifer said.

"Abigail, Will said that you came by the coffee house tonight after closing." Bo explained.

Abigail shook her head.

Bo continued, "After you left, did you see anybody in the area or anything suspicious?"

"Umm..no not really. It was a pretty mild out, not many people around. I ran into an old classmate on my way through Horton Town Square."

"Okay, who was this classmate and does he have any connection to Sonny?" Hope asked.

"Well, him and Will were best friends before he left to go to college. He said that he was back in town now for the summer. I think he met Sonny maybe once last year before he left, but I don't think he would do anything harmful to anybody. His name is 'T'. You know him. But that was the only person I saw on my way back here."

Jennifer walked back over, "Adrienne said that Sonny is out of surgery and she will call us tomorrow to let us know if there is any update. I told her we would come by sometime then."

* * *

Will walked into the loft and saw his mom had fallen asleep on the couch. When he shut the door, she woke up. "Will, are you okay? Mom called and told me what happened to Sonny."

"Yeah, I'm just tired and want to go to bed."

Sami gave her son a hug and he walked to his bedroom. She could tell he was exhausted.

He laid his head on his pillow and dozed off immediately. His dreams consisted of only one person, Sonny. They were mostly all flashbacks of the past year. Sonny holding him while he cried about all of his own problems, falling asleep beside him, wrestling on the couch, sitting in the coffee shop watching him work, there first kiss and number of other moments.


	10. Chapter 10 - Broken Heart

A figure in a dark colored hoodie with the hood up was sitting in a dark room. The figure picked up his phone and dialed a number, then place the phone up to his ear. "It's done. The message was delivered and it was made extremely clear to Sonny Kiriakis to stay away from Will Horton," the man said into the phone. He then hung up.

* * *

Sami had made breakfast for the kids earlier but thought she would let Will sleep in late as he was out for a good portion of last night. She had called the hospital already to see if they were allowing Sonny any visitors yet. She found out that he could have a few visitors later in the afternoon as long as his condition continued to improve. She walked over to Will's bedroom door and tapped lightly before walking in. Will was curled up under his blankets and his sheets were a mess. It looked like he had tossed and turned for most of the night. Sami sat on the edge of the bed and gently woke Will up.

"Will, do you want to get up?" she asked.

"Uggghhh...what time is it?"

"It's almost noon. I thought I would let you sleep in since you were out so late last night with the accident and all."

Will's facial expression changed. "So that all really did happen? I need to take a shower and go back to the hospital to see how he's doing."

Sami said, "I already called the hospital this morning to check on him. He is doing better and can have visitors later today. They did say he hasn't awoken yet though."

"Thanks mom. I'll get ready so I can head over there."

"Well, I thought maybe I would go with you. Rafe is going to watch the kids. Also Abbi called this morning wanting to talk to you, but I told her you were out late and was sleeping in. She said to let you know that her and some of the kids were all going to meet at the hospital."

"Okay. I'll be ready in about 20 minutes." Will said as he headed off to the bathroom to shower.

* * *

When Sami and Will arrived at the hospital, Will saw Abbi and some of their friends. Chad, Gabi, Brady, Melanie and Dario were all there chatting with each other. Sami saw Justin and Adrienne and thought she would say a quick hello and offer her support to them. Will walked over to the group.

"Hey guys," Will said.

Abigail turned around and pulled Will into a hug. "I was so worried about him," she said. "Do you want to come with me and get some coffee?"

Will nodded and told the group he would be right back. As they walked away, Abbi said, "How are you doing? I know this must be killing you. You don't look like you slept much last night. Were you here at all?"

"Yeah, I was here until he got out of surgery. His parents told me they weren't allowing anybody to see him probably until later today. I've been so scared and I don't want the others to know about me and him yet. I just feel so alone right now and I think, if this is how I feel, how does Sonny feel?" Will explained.

"I'm sure he knows that you are here. Hopefully we will get to see him. They said that the swelling on his brain has already went down and now they are just waiting for him to wake up." Abigail said while giving Will another hug. "Don't worry, I haven't said anything to anybody."

They walked back over to the group. Chad spoke, "Man, this is crazy. I can't believe somebody would do that to Sonny. I just wonder why they did it though and to him."

Gabi walked over to Will and put her arm around him. "I know," she said, "Will, have you heard anything about all of this."

He gently pulled away from her a little, "No, not really. I think I'm just still in shock."

Gabi stepped closer to him again, "Well, at least we can support each other through this."

Will was feeling a little annoyed with everybody and wanted to be left alone, but he didn't want to draw any kind of suspicion. He went and sat down by Melanie and Brady and asked Melanie, "Have you heard any updates about his condition or have you been able to see him?"

"I haven't been able to see him, but I did check his charts a little bit ago and everything looks real good. He should wake up soon I would think."

Adrienne walked over and said, "Thank you all for coming. I know Sonny appreciates this. I'm sorry, but the doctors don't want a whole lot of people visiting him quite yet. They said that one of his friends could, but they want to limit it to that for now."

Gabi immediately looked at Abigail, "It should be you Abbi, since you're his cousin and all. Just let us know how he is doing."

Adrienne walked over to Abigail to escort her to Sonny's room down the hall. She stopped and looked at Adrienne, "I just don't think I can see him like that. Not right now. Do you mind if I go get Will? I mean, Will is his best friend."

"If that's what you want, that'll be fine."

Abigail walked back over to the group, "Will...can you come with me?"

Will got up and started walking towards her and Gabi just rolled her eyes. They walked together to Sonny's room. "I told Adrienne that maybe it would be better if you were the visitor because your his best friend."

Will thanked her and walked into the room. He stood and stared for a minute. He couldn't believe all the machines hooked up to Sonny. His head was partially wrapped in a bandage, he had an IV in his arm and heart monitor on him. He walked over to him slowly touching his hand. Will could feel a tear roll down his cheek.

Sami was standing by Sonny's door that wasn't closed completely. She thought she would wait for Will to come out, but could hear him talking.

"Sonny...I am so sorry this happened to you. You know if I could, I would trade spots with you right now. I don't understand how anybody would want to hurt you. You're such a good person. You have made my life so much better. You taught me how to love. I'm so scared right now. I wanted to tell you last night but I chickened out and then I found out about the accident and was so worried you'd never hear me say it. I love you. I want you to know that."

Will felt Sonny's hand move. Will smiled as Sonny was fluttering his eyes a little, trying to adjust to the light. When he saw Will standing there holding his hand, he slowly pulled it away from Will's and muttered, "Will...you shouldn't be here." And he fell back asleep.

Will was in shock. He didn't know what to do. He felt like his heart just broke in a million pieces right there. He took a step back from the bed. He couldn't hold his emotions in anymore and broke down crying.

Sami immediately came rushing in and grabbed Will into her arms. "Here honey, everything will be okay," as she brushed the back on his head with her hand. He continued to cry into his mom's shoulder as she led him out of the room and out of the hospital so nobody would see him crying. She put him in the car and they drove home.


	11. Chapter 11

Adrienne was sitting by Sonny's bed praying that he would wake up soon. It had been three days and doctors said he would wake up when his body thought that he was ready for it. "Sonny, it's mom. Please wake up," as she was holding his hand.

Sonny's eyes flickered a little. He mumbled, "Will...Will...are you safe?"

Adrienne brushed Sonny's hair with her hand. "Honey, Will is fine, how are you doing?"

Sonny was still coming out of his coma slowly. "Will...Where are you?" He said in a whisper.

"He was here, do you want me to get him?"

"Will...I...uggghhhh...I need you right now."

Adrienne sat there for a few seconds and then walked out and pulled her cell phone out dialing Will.

* * *

Will was sitting in his bed two days later and still can't believe Sonny told him to leave. It hurt more than anything he had ever felt in his life. His mom had come in to check how he was doing numerous times.

"I just want to be left alone."

"Will, Adrienne is here to see you. Can you please at least talk to her?"

Will laid in his bed, he didn't care who came and talked to him, if it wasn't Sonny it didn't matter. Adrienne walked in and sat on his bed.

"Will...Sonny finally woke up. I'm so excited, but he is only asking to talk to you. Will you come with me so he can see that you're okay?"

"He doesn't want to see me."

"You are the only person he is asking for." Adrienne said.

Will turned over and looked at her, "Why did he say I shouldn't be there yesterday then?"

"He talked to you?" Adrienne said excited, "today was the first time he has awaken!"

"He told me to leave." Will said sadly.

"I don't know, but all he has said since he has awaken is asking for you. Will you please come with me? I know you and Sonny have grown very close. I don't know the details but I know that he cares for you and worries about your safety for some reason."

* * *

Will walks into Sonny's hospital room and he is sound asleep, but stirring. He walks over to the bed and sits in a chair near Sonny, then reaches and grabs his hands. He slowly rubs small circles over Sonny's hand with his thumb and brushes Sonny's hair out of his face with his other hand. He thinks Sonny looks better than he did the other day. The bruising on his face is much fainter and can tell he is healing really well. He stirs again as Will is gently caressing his face.

"Who would do this to you?" Will whispers. "When I find out, I swear I will make them pay for this."

Sonny slowly opens his eyes and forms a small smile on his face. "What took you so long to get here?"

"Shhhhh...don't talk, save up your energy. I was here earlier but you were still in a coma. I just want to sit here and hold you and never let anybody ever hurt you again." Will said.

Sonny slowly shifted over on his bed, a little in pain and then patted the spot beside him, motioning him to lie beside him.

"Sonny, I don't want to hurt you." Will said.

"It will hurt more if you don't."

Will slowly crawled in beside him and rested his head on Sonny's and wrapped his arm around his mid-section. Sonny kissed the top of Will's head and they both fall asleep.

Outside the door, somebody is watching intensely and then leaves.

Adrienne quietly comes in and sees the boys sleeping and smiles. She whispers, "I knew there was more than a friendship there."

As Adrienne walks back to the waiting room, she sees Sami sitting there. "How's Sonny doing? Is he and Will speaking?"

"Ummm...yeah, they were. Sami, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"Do you know how long your son has been seeing my son?"

Sami takes a moment and says, "Do you mean like more than friends? What makes you think they are more than friends?"

"Well, if you just witnessed what I witnessed, you would know that there is more than friendship there and I think something has been going on for a while. You know he spent the night at the mansion a while back."

"Yeah, but he said he just fell asleep studying. And Sonny dropped some stuff off the other day and played with the kids. But...Johnny did say he saw Sonny and Will kissing when they thought he was down for his nap. Do you really think that they are a couple?"

"Yes. Are you okay with that?"

Sami replies, "I...I...I guess I am. I mean, all I want is for Will to be happy and if Sonny makes him happy, then I will support him in this."

"Good. They both are going to need our support, because not everybody is going to be okay with it."

"Well, if somebody has a problem with my son, they will have a problem with me!" Sami said heatedly.

Sami stands and walks towards Sonny's hospital room door. She looks through the window and can see how peaceful the two boys look. She can't help but smile.

Paste your document here...


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a week since Sonny woke up and he was improving dramatically. Will had been there every day during his recuperation. Sami hadn't questioned Will about his relationship but rather just supported him. She thought that she would just wait for him to talk to her.

There were just a handful of people that knew about their relationship. Will had his arm around Sonny's waist and they were taking laps around the hospital.

"This is getting easier and easier every day. I don't think I will need your help holding me up anymore," Sonny said.

Will Smiled, "You haven't needed my help for a couple of days, I just don't want to let you go." While Will's hand slid a little lower on Sonny's back to this bottom.

Sonny laughed, "Ouch! Don't make me laugh, my ribs still hurt."

"Okay, okay. So have you remembered anything else about that night?"

"No, just what I told your grandpa Roman. Last thing I remember is telling you goodbye."

"Sonny, I promise I will find out who did this to you. There's something else I want to talk to you about."

Sonny stopped and looked at Will. "It sounds serious."

"Well, I think I'm going to tell my mom about us. So far, she has been very supportive and I want to be honest with her."

Sonny relaxed and smiled at him. At about that time, they heard 3 sets of little feet pattering towards them. Will's brother and sisters came running up. Johnny yelled, "Sonny, we've missed you." As all 3 of them latched on to his legs.

Sami comes walking up out of breath. "I'm sorry Sonny, they've been asking about you and I promised that once you were up and walking around, I would bring them to see you. I hope that's ok?"

"It's more than okay. I've missed you guys too!"

Sydney asks, "When you get better are you going to come over and play with us again?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Sami reaches in and gives Sonny a light hug. "You are looking almost back to normal. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask, okay?"

"Will has been taking really good care of me, so I guess in a way so have you," Sonny said with grin. "Do you mind if I take the kids with me back to my room, I think Will was wanting to talk to you."

"Sure, but kids, take it easy on him. Remember I told you that he is still hurt."

"Yes mommy" they all said.

Sonny walked off with the 3 little ones to his room. "Are you sure you don't need my help Sonny," Will yelled.

"No, I think these 3 will get me there."

Once Sonny and the kids disappeared around the corner, Sami looked at Will, "So what's going on? Every things okay with Sonny, right?"

"Oh yeah, he is doing remarkable."

"I'm sure you had nothing to do with that," Sami laughed.

"Well mom, there is something I need to talk to you about. And please, don't say anything until you have had time to accept it."

Sami put her hand up to Will's face and cradled it. "Will, I know. I'm your mother. I know I haven't been there for you when you have really needed me, but I promise you, I will never let you down again. Sonny is a very special person to you. I can see how happy he makes you and that is all that matters to me. I have talked to his parents about this and they support the both of you too."

Will is dumbfounded. "How long have you known?"

"Not long, but it doesn't matter. What matters is that you're happy. Are you happy?"

"Mom, I've never felt like this before. I care about him so much and he makes me feel wanted and needed. I think I am falling in love with him," Will said blushing.

Sami went in and hugged her son tightly. "I am so proud of you. You are one of the most courageous people I know. Have you told anybody else?"

"No, well Abbi knows and grandma Marlena guessed it, and I guess you and Sonny's parents know too. I'm just taking small steps and want the people closest to know first."

Sami stepped back, "Well, lets go and make sure the kids haven't put your boyfriend back in a coma."

Will and Sami laughed and walked back to Sonny's room. "Well kids, I think we should let Sonny rest so he can get out of here sooner than later so he can come and play with you." She walked over to Sonny and bent down and kissed him on the forehead. She whispered into his ear, "you take care of my Will now." Sonny nodded gently as Sami gathered the kids and walked out.

"So, I'm guessing the talk went pretty well," Sonny said.

Will walked over and kissed Sonny on the lips, "better than I ever would have expected. I have to get to my class, you rest and I will be back as soon as possible. I think you may have over done it today a little."

"Maybe a little, but it was worth it," he said as he began to nod off.

Will waited for him to fall asleep. When he did, he bent over and kissed his forehead and whispered, "I love you," then left to go to his class.

Sonny shifted in his bed and said lightly, "I love you too Will." But he was already gone.

"So are we going to play some basketball or what?," Chad asked.

Abbi, Chad, Melanie, Gabi and Dario were all sitting in HTS. "Should we wait any longer for Will," asked Dario.

Gabi said, "maybe I should call him. Where has he been? I haven't seen him for over a week now. I spot him on campus but I can never catch up with him. He's looks like he is always in a hurry to get somewhere."

Melanie chimed in, "Well, I know every day that I have worked at the hospital, he's been with Sonny. He's really been a big help in his recovery."

"It seems like he has been hanging out with Sonny a lot, even before the incident with Sonny," Gabi said.

Abbi quickly jumped in, "well, Sonny is Will's best friend and they been pretty close over the past year. I think he is just really worried about him."

Gabi begins to stand, "Well, I wish he wouldn't ditch the rest of his friends in the process of being there for Sonny."

"What are you saying Gabi? I think it's awesome that Will is there for him. I wish I had a friend that would support me like that if anything ever happened," Chad said sternly.

"Whatever, lets go play this game. Will will just have to miss out on all the fun we are going to have," Gabi said as she started to walk off.

They all got up and start to walk to the basketball courts. Melanie pulled Abbi back so they could walk together. "Abbi, do you know if there is something more going on with Will and Sonny? I mean when I'm at the hospital, I see how attentive they both are towards each other. If I wouldn't know Will was straight, I would say that they have something more than friendship."

"And what if they do, does it really matter?" Abbi said matter-of-factly.

"NO. Not at all. I can tell they care about each other more than friends. I'll keep this to myself, but I wanted to ask you about it."

"Well, if there is anything to know, I'm sure they will tell us when and if they are ready," Abbi replied.

"_So, I guess Sonny didn't take my warning. Oh, what do I have to do to get through to him. Will Horton is not his!" As the person is looking down and saying under his breath._


End file.
